The Return To Rockstar City
by Mario The World Champion
Summary: ON HIATUS: The long awaited sequel to The Secret Admirer Mess Up. Taking place 3 years later, Ash and his girlfriend Duplica, along with Ash's friends travel back to Rockstar City for what appears to be another Pokemon Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:**  
Let me see if I remember this. I haven't done this in a few years. I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo, Pokémon USA and Game Freak own it!!! The original O.C.s in this story all belong to me. You cannot have them!

**Mario The World Champion's Notes:**  
I originally had this on back in 2004, but it was deleted due to "violations". Finally, it's back up with a reworked script and new characters to fit the guidelines. This is the very long awaited sequel to probably one of my best fics I've made, "The Secret Admirer Mess Up." This time, Ash and Pikachu, along with the three baby Pokémon that have now grown up, are heading back to the Rockstar City Pokémon Tournament for Ash's revenge!!!! However, Ash's girlfriend Duplica will be by his side, as will Brock and May and Max as well. What Ash and the group doesn't know is that he'll be in for a VERY different type of battle. One that will be a matter of life and death.

**Return To Rockstar City!  
Prologue**

3 years. That is how long Ash Ketchum has been in that fateful Rockstar City Pokémon Tournament, the one where he was disqualified all thanks to Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket. For Ash, just thinking about that tournament still gets him really angry. On the good side, it has been 3 years since Ash rescued 3 baby Pokémon that are native to Hoenn from Team Rocket and those little guys have grown up and helped out Ash in a big way. Also, when the Pokémon League found out about how Ash was banished from the city and their shallowness of the situation, the League automatically reinstated Ash's right to compete in Leagues like nothing ever happened. And that pissed off everybody in Rockstar City off.

Today, Ash is now a 17-year-old young man and has just recently been crowned the Hoenn League Champion, all thanks to those little baby Pokémon that have grown up. During the Hoenn finals, Ash's little Groudon, Bagon and Aron, single handily managed to defeat 6 powerful Pokémon all by themselves without having Pikachu or the two of Ash's other Pokémon come into the fight!!! It was pure domination and Ash became victorious in Hoenn!

It has also been three years since he and his long time girlfriend Duplica, became an item. You see, the Ditto trainer was in Rockstar City, unbeknownst to Ash and she was sending him little love notes, trying to make him think that he had a secret admirer. Duplica still had this giant crush on Ash ever since the first time they met early on in Ash's Pokémon Journey, so she was hoping that she would get Ash before her archrival Misty did get him. What became of that whole thing? Well, when Delia Ketchum, Ash's Mom, discovered how possessive Misty was about trying to have Ash all to herself, she had to take matters into her own hands and knocked out Misty into next week!!!! When Ash found out about Duplica being the one who sent him those letters, he was shocked, but secretly, he liked her a lot also. Before the day ended, Ash and Duplica would confess their feelings and become an official couple, much to the dismay of Misty and the joy of everybody else.

Unfortunately for the two, since Ash heard about the Hoenn region, he had to leave Duplica behind as he still had to continue his Pokémon Journey. He really couldn't let her come with him for some really odd reason. That still didn't stop Ash and Duplica from seeing each other every now and then during the 2 years that Ash has been in Hoenn and Ash's Mom let Duplica stay with her while Ash was busy doing his Pokémon Training thing.

Right now, Ash Ketchum, along with Brock, Pikachu and Ash's two new friends from Hoenn, May and Max, are traveling to Pallet Town to visit Ash's Mom for a while. Ash has nothing else better to do, since the Indigo League Pokémon Tournament is well over 4 months away. So, he's heading home and invited his two Hoenn friends to stay for a while and see what Kanto is like. In reality, Ash wanted to get home real quick and see Duplica for the first time in nearly 6 months. He wished his girlfriend could come see him at the Hoenn League, but she had to stay behind and look over the house since Mr. Mime was under the weather. Just as Ash's group entered Pallet, the two Hoenn natives were just in awe on the majestic beauty that is Pallet Town.

"Wow, Ash. Your hometown is so pretty. It's much more scenic than back home in Petalburg City." May said as she looked at the picture perfect scenery around Ash's hometown. When Ash first met May, she was at least a few years younger than Ash and was very inexperienced with Pokémon. Now, she's a well known Pokémon Coordinator who battles on the side. As for Max, the youngest member of the group, he was more interested in seeing the Pokémon that an only be seen in Ash's hometown.

"Never mind the scenery, May. I'm interested in all of the cool Pokémon that are here!!! **I can finally see a Raticate!!!**" Max said as he continued to look at the many different Kanto Pokémon that aren't seen in Hoenn. Brock, the oldest member of the group, just kept on walking down the road with the two, when he noticed that Ash and Pikachu were well ahead of them.

"Hey, Ash. What's the big hurry?" Brock called out to his 17-year-old friend, who was clearly a long way in front of the group.

"I want to get home and surprise Mom!!!" Ash yelled out. Secretly, he wanted to race home and see Duplica for the first time in 6 months. Brock just laughed and shook off that answer. He knew that Ash wanted to race home and see his girlfriend. He couldn't blame him. Brock knew that Ash missed his girlfriend during his Hoenn trip. Just as Ash came across the final hill, he saw his house and sure enough, there was his Mom, Delia Ketchum, once again busy with her prized garden. Ash looked around and he soon found the person he was looking for. Watering the plants away from Delia was the 17-year-old beautiful young woman that has captured his heart. Duplica has changed somewhat in the last 3 years. She still wears her green hair in her same old two-ponytail hairstyle, but the two tails are longer than before and her brown eyes were still as beautiful to Ash as ever. The big thing that has changed about Ash's girlfriend is that she has matured a lot in the physical department, if you know what I mean. Ash reached the front of his house and was now trying to catch his breath after running the whole way there. Before he could even speak, Duplica saw him standing there catching his breath. She was so overjoyed to see her boyfriend once again.

"**Ash!!!!!**" Duplica cried out happily as Ash looked up and saw her running to him. She leapt into Ash's arms with such force that she knocked him off his feet, made Pikachu leap off Ash's head and the two fell to the grassy embankment nearby. Unfortunately for Ash, Duplica tackled him so hard that when the two landed on the grass, her knee accidentally nailed him right in the crotch as she landed on him!!!!! Moments later, Ash screamed out bloody murder as the ever so intense pain of being hit in the most painful spot a guy can ever be hit in, took effect!!!

"Pika pi!!" Pikachu cried out as he came to his friend's aid. The mouse Pokémon could clearly see Ash in total pain.

"**Oh, god!! That has to hurt!!**" Brock said to himself as he saw Duplica quickly get off Ash and heard her tell Ash how sorry she was for nailing him there by accident. Delia quickly looked up and saw her only son lying on the ground, holding his family jewels and groaning in pain as Brock, May and Max arrived at Ash's side.

"Oh, dear. Help me get him into the house." Delia said and Brock quickly picked his hurting friend up and with the help of the others, brought Ash inside the house. Now the way he wanted to come back home.

**+  
+**

A few hours later, Ash came to and found himself lying on the couch in the living room of his home. It was still 100 spotless, but he still hurt like a bitch. The pain was going away though. He then saw his girlfriend enter the room and quickly sat down next to him.

"Oh, Ash. I didn't mean it. I was just so happy to see you again." Duplica said as she wrapped her arms around Ash,

"I could never blame you. You know that. It's just not the way I wanted to see you again." Ash answered,

"So you do forgive me." Duplica said happily,

"Of course." Ash added. He then brought her close to him and gave Duplica the passionate kiss that the two have been longing to have forever. The kiss became more passionate as the two wanted to make up for lost time by making out. The need for air made the two separate, just as Delia and the others entered the room.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay, Ash. How was your trip back from Hoenn?" Delia asked,

"Slow. The boat must have broke down at least 4 times. We ended up heading to Olivine City and had to take the Magnet Train to Saffron City. Then, we had to wait a long time because Max here wanted to see all the new Pokémon." Ash said as he pointed to a now embarrassed Max.

"Yup. I got carried away when I saw all of the Pokémon that can't be found in Hoenn." Max answered,

"Yeah, Max. You spent 2 whole days bugging trainers about their different Pokémon. I was starting to get so bored." May said, remembering the whole time she was waiting with Ash and Brock for Max to hurry up and finish talking with passing trainers.

"Chu, Pikachu." Pikachu added,

"Ash? Who are those two new people?" Duplica asked, pointing to both May and Max. This was the first time Duplica has met May and Max. Delia has already met the two during Ash's Hoenn League Championship run.

"Duplica, I want you to meet May and Max. I met them both when I first arrived in Hoenn. Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Duplica." Ash said as he introduced the two to his girlfriend and vice versa. The trio exchanged hellos quickly when Delia reached for a letter from the newspaper stack near the front door.

"Ash. You got a letter." Delia said as she handed Ash a letter addressed to him,

"A letter? Now who would want to write me?" Ash asked himself as his Mom handed him the letter and he quickly opened it. He took out the paper and his smile quickly disappeared. As Ash read the letter, Brock, Duplica and Mrs. Ketchum automatically knew who that letter was from.

"Oh, don't tell me it's those guys again." Brock said as Ash threw the letter in the trash,

"Yep. They still want me to come back and compete in that damn Pokémon Battle tournament. It's been 3 years. I thought I told them to leave me alone!!" Ash said as he clenched his right fist in anger. He hated the whole city for what happened 3 years ago. He just wished that something bad would happen to those morons. All of a sudden, Ash thought of an idea. One that would shut those morons up and finally let them leave him alone for good.

_Why didn't I think of this sooner? You are still a dumb ass, Ketchum._ Ash thought to himself. He took a look at the people in front of him before telling them what he has planned.

"Well, there is only one way for me to shut those guys up. We're catching the next ferry to Rockstar City, so I can enter that tourney and win it!!" Ash said confidently. The first person to react to this news was Max. He had heard of that city from his parents and has wished his could go there one of these days.

"**All right!!** I always wanted to visit Rockstar City. I heard that place still plays rock music all the time!" Max said with the same confidence Ash was emitting. Brock knew that Ash was going to do something like this. This was the only option Ash had left.

"I just hope Team Rocket doesn't interfere like they did last time." Brock said,

"If they did, I'll have Pikachu shock them like they have never been shocked before!!" Ash said,

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed happily,

"Ashy... what about me?" Duplica asked playfully as she tugged on Ash's arm and looked hurt. Ash knew she was going to do this. He wasn't going to go back to that damn city without her.

"Don't worry, Duplica. I'm not leaving without you this time." Ash said as he took her into his arms and held her close to him. Max just rolled his eyes, May looked away, Brock was starting to become jealous of Ash while Pikachu just looked on. Delia on the other hand, was looking over a calendar that was for the ferry that went to the port city of Trans Am. And it looked like they won't be leaving right away.

"Well, now. The last ferry to the city of Trans Am won't be here for a few days. So, why not relax and take it easy for a few days. I bet all of you are tired from your trip from Hoenn." Delia said,

"Sure thing!!" The four travelers said unanimously. It was now official. Ash was going back to Rockstar City to take care of some unfinished business. With Duplica by his side, Pikachu and his Pokémon raring to battle and Brock, May and Max all supporting him, it looks like it will be Ash's biggest chance to win it all. And let's not forget about Groudon, Bagon and Aron. They will be willing to battle as well. It's time to return to Rockstar City!

**+  
+**

A few days later, a small group of men hidden away in some dimly lit club were talking about a certain trainer that was screwed out of a shot to compete in a tournament 3 years ago. Three men, two young adults and an older man, were discussing that topic, which is still a very sensitive topic in the city.

"Ash Ketchum...Huh! shit. Didn't think he'd ever come back." The first guy said as he and the other two looked over the card Ash mailed back.

"After what happened the last time he was here? I'd never come back here also." The second man added,

"I've been wanting revenge on that kid for costing us our special Pokémon Tournament 3 years ago. Once Lance over in Indigo got word of what happened, he stripped us of our precious tournament and gave that to Celadon. People will remember soon enough, when they see him walking down the streets of their neighborhoods. It will be bad for business and for the town. That kid's more powerful than ever these days." The older man in the group answered. A tone of hatred and bitterness was heard in his mostly calm voice.

"Well, what are we gonna do, Boss? You got a plan?" The first man asked,

"We've been talking about taking over the damn Kanto/Johto Pokémon league with our "unique" tournament, right?" The older man answered as he handed the two men some very graphic photos of people beating each other up to near death. The photos showed people bashing each other's heads in with pipes, setting people on fire, getting hit by cars, light tubes, weedwackers and other various "fun" toys. "100 legal street fights are all the rage in the U.S. right now. New York City is twenty-four carat gold these days. The Jaxsons, the Sterlings, hell, even those two goddamn psychos from the Northeast U.S., Terrell and Vincenzo are cutting themselves a piece of some nice action and the prize money." The older man added,

"But they only battle each other in legal tournaments, Boss. None of the other families, majors and dons would go illegal since the Pokémon G-Men have been kicking ass all over the place these days." The second man said. In recent years since the city held its Pokémon tournament, the Pokémon League has went into overdrive going after all of the illegal operations in the regions,

"The times are changing. The families, Team Rocket and those two eco morons, Magma and Aqua, can't keep their backs turned while our enemies in the U.S. reap the rewards by being legit. So, we send someone to meet up with Ketchum when he gets here and force him to do our battling for us. Then, we cut ourselves a nice quiet slice on the side. OK?" The older man added,

"And how you're going to get Ketchum to work for you, Boss? He'd never work for anybody in this town." The first man asked,

"I got a idea that he'll never refuse. And if he did... it'll cost him dearly." The older man said evilly as he looked at a picture of Duplica, which was taken very recently. Then, he handed the picture to his two subordinates. "Who we got ready when Ketchum arrives?" The older man asked,

"Lord Gess. And we also got the 72nd Street Lazers providing backup, as well as Los Locos to boot." The second man answered,

"Good. When he arrives, we act like everything's peachy keen, fine and dandy between him and us. Then, the guys will go into action and once they do their part, we force Ketchum to win this thing, kill off a few important members of the Pokémon League for us while he's at it. Then give him a little cash and ship him off to the U.S., okay? Give it a few months. Then we go over, pay him a little visit, right? See how he's doing." The older man said and his two subordinates agreed.

**Mario The World Champion  
12/7/2006**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:**  
Let me see if I remember this. I haven't done this in a few years. I do not own PokИmon, nor anything else related to them. Nintendo, PokИmon USA and Game Freak own the rights to them!!! The original O.C.s in this story all belong to me. You cannot have them! If you ask nicely... maybe.

**Mario The World Champion's Notes:**  
Okay... I went away for a long time, but now I'm back. I think I'm back on track on fanfic writing now. I think. So, here's some more of the deal. Ash Ketchum and his friends are heading off to Rockstar City. However, there's a new tournament that has replaced the former PokИmon Tournament they had before. Instead, the people competing will be entered in a very ultra violent citywide street fight tournament where anything goes!! And they do mean, **ANYTHING GOES!!!** That is the reason for the "M" rating for this fic. It's going to get **VIOLENT** later on.

**

Return To Rockstar City!  
Chapter 1: Two Unknown Forces

**

"Hello? Hey, boss. Yeah? Is he on his way? Okay. He is still coming in tomorrow night, right? Got it. I will rally the others and meet up with him when he arrives. Understood, sir." A man in his early 30's said into his cell phone. He ended the call and placed his flip phone back into his business suit pocket and began to walk towards a group of men. All of them were young looking, in the 20-24 age range and almost all of them were sporting black jackets with big red "R"s on them, except for this one guy. He had the same big red "R" as the others, but his jacket was white colored, making him stand out among the others. He seemed to be the boss of the young group of guys, a street gang nonetheless. A street gang that is a part of Team Rocket's newly established Rocket Youth League, aimed at getting younger people into the Team Rocket ways of evil. Team Rocket slowly and quietly took over the city, influencing its young people in one of the former fancy parts of the city that went to Hell after what happened 3 years ago.

"So, he's still coming?" The young guy asked,

"The boss has just confirmed it. Ketchum will be here via the ferry tomorrow night." The older man answered,

"Good. I'll let the others know. We'll be ready and waiting your orders, Lord." The younger man replied, already looking forward to carrying out anything that involves Ash Ketchum. However, the older man wanted to let this brash young man know something important to boot.

"Remember one thing: Be ready and pull this off with much haste. Failure is NOT an option." The older man said in a very serious tone, which sort of scared the younger man a tad, but he showed his cool. He turned around and walked towards a very fancy and expensive German Supercar and the young guy quickly went toward the group of guys he arrived with.

"So, are we still on, boss?" One of the other Rocket Youths asked,

"Yeah. It's still on. Tomorrow night when the kid arrives, we go. So, I want all you guys ready. If we fail, The Lord will kill us." The leader of the gang answered,

"Got it. I'll get the guys back at the base ready." The young member said and he quickly rallied the other members to tell them what's going to happen tomorrow night. In all senses, it's going to be an ambush.

+

The news that Rockstar City was hosting a tournament was big news. After the PokИmon League went ape shit on the city for being near-sighted and inconsistent with their rules and took away their PokИmon Tournament, the people of the city weren't surprised to hear that this new tournament wasn't a PokИmon Tournament.

The people were surprised to hear that the tournament is going to be an all-city wide street fight where anything goes, all weapons legal and win by any means necessary!!! However, the city officials kept the old tournament format with the first half being a season like series where the top 32 fighters with the highest winning average based on their win-loss record, will move into the single elimination, 5 round tournament where it just might be a fight to the death! Anybody with the right mind would never put their own life on the line in this tournament, when nobody knows what the prize will be for the person who will most likely be the only survivor if they win. And with a tournament like that, there will be a lot of sick people competing and sick fans bringing unique homemade weapons for the fighters to use on themselves.

In fact, a lot of them are in the city right now. And they are in the process of being signed up to participate in what might become the most bloodiest tournament in the history of the world.

**+  
+**

Inside one of the city's many cafes, a young man was sitting inside a very popular cafИ, enjoying a milkshake before he went off to enter in the tournament. While he didn't know it, a lot of girls in the cafИ were nearly ogling at the sight of the young man. He looked around 19 years of age, around 5'10", medium build but some can tell he's been working out a lot. A noticeable feature of this kid is his dark purple hair that had a spiky look in the front, but calmed down in the back where he had a long, slim ponytail that reached halfway down his back. He also wore a pair of the latest style of eyeglasses that cover brown eyes that always seemed to be totally focused on something, no matter what it was. When a certain man walked into the cafИ like he owned the place, the patrons suddenly were in pure fear. He walked towards the counter stools and approached the young man sitting at what looked like to be, the man's favorite seat in the place and everybody knew it.

"Excuse me, buddy. Maybe you're new here in town, but you've parked your butt in my favorite seat." The tough man said harshly,

"Really? I don't see your name on it." The young man answered back, causing everybody to turn around to face the defiant young man, who didn't even turn his head to face him. The older man scoffed at this kid's remark and decided that he'll give this kid a chance to back away before he gets hurt.

"You do know that I am a elite member of the Rocket Youths, the real rulers of this city." The older man added,

"Yeah, right, whatever. Where I come from, that'll only get you a cup of coffee and a donut." The young man replied, causing everyone inside to gasp in shock. Normally, ignoring an elite member of the team that controls Rockstar City with an iron fist was a death sentence. The guy kept his cool and laughed it off also, but he was getting mad.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, punk?!!" The older man screamed out in the young man's face,

"Oh, someone that'll take you out in less than 5 seconds." The younger guy answered in a jokingly manner. This was the last straw for the elite member. He grabbed the younger kid and tossed him off the stool and onto floor hard. The young man got up and dusted himself off. A fight was imminent.

"Well, big man. I'll let you have one shot at me to prove your point." The older man said as he stood back and was ready to let the kid take a free swing. All the young man did was just laugh at the proposition, but he looked like he was serious on taking up the man's offer.

"Okay. You're asking for it, dude." The young man answered. What took place next was too fast for human eyes. The kid reached for something behind his back and with lightning reflexes, a sudden flash of metal appeared out of nowhere, followed with a big spraying of blood. The older man screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt something very sharp dig into him and then cut itself out. It wasn't a punch. It was a slash! The now slashed up man quickly shot his eyes open and discovered the young man was suddenly wielding a 48" long sword that somehow mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. The blade had the guy's blood dripping down off of it and the young man looked like he was more than ready to go at it. With a look of pure fear on the guy's face, he placed his hand upon the wide, gaping cut and realized that this kid could kill him without a second thought. But, he was more in shock of actually being cut and bleeding by this kid.

"You... slashed me!!" The gang member said in shock, his voice trembling with fear. The young man grinned evilly and tightened his grip on the sword.

"Dude, you asked for it. And I always... DELIVER!!" The young man yelled out and with inhuman speed and skill, took his sword and raised it high over his head. And before anyone could blink, the young man chopped the man clean in half with a diagonal cut that leveled out horizontally before curving upward and away. The guy who was sliced looked to be perfectly fine until the young man pushed at his torso and sure enough, the top half of his body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Sorry about the mess." The young man answered and handed the cafИ manager some money to pay for the cleanup and left, leaving everyone else in total shock and awe at what just happened. Already, one person make their mark.

**

+  
+

**

At the same time, a red Ferrari 550 Maranello was spotted entering Rockstar City and was heading for the main tournament office in the center of the city. Usually, it's a really bad idea for anybody to be driving a fancy sports car in the city because there's a 95 chance of being carjacked with an even higher chance of getting hurt or worse if one tried to resist. Suddenly, a group of five guys jumped out from nowhere surrounding the Ferrari, all of them with guns drawn and pointed at the driver, who seemed totally unfazed with the beginning of the jacking. A sixth man, the leader of the group appeared from nowhere and approached the driver in the Ferrari.

"Get your skinny ass out of the car." The leader of the group yelled out, knocking on the window of the car. The small group are also members of the Rocket Youth League as they wore t-shirts with the same bid red "R"s on them.

"Che cosa?" The man asked in Italian as he lowered the window to see the man who then pushed a gun to his face,

"You heard me, get your skinny ass out of the car NOW!!" The leader yelled out as he roughly dragged the man out of the car with the help of the others,

"Approvazione, approvazione. GiЮ ho ottenuto l'idea." The man replied. He dusted off his stylish Italian business suit after being roughly handled. The man looked around 25-26 years old, freshly cut blue hair that shined in the sunlight and matched his blue eyes that showed no fear at all.

"Get the keys out of there and give them to me before this jacking turns into a homicide!!!" The leader said harshly as he pointed the barrel of the gun at the man's head,

"Le chiavi all'automobile? Attenda prego un momento." The man answered. He carefully got back into the car and removed the keys to the Ferrari and came back out with them in hand. Throughout the entire ordeal, the man seemed totally calm.

"Good. Now give it to me and we might let you go without anything else bad happening to you." The leader said snidely. Then without any warning, the man threw the keys into a group of bushes about 100 feet away.

"Ottengalo voi stessi." The man replied sternly in Italian,

"Buddy, you just signed your death..." The leader didn't finish as he was suddenly punched in the gut hard, knocking him down onto the pavement. After the initial shock, the gang turned their attention to the guy with their guns drawn, ready to shoot. However, the guy somehow disarmed the leader and was now holding his gun and started to fire at them. He held the gun sideways as he fired, using the muzzle jump to create a horizontal sweep, shooting every gang member with lethal accuracy. One shot, one kill type of deal. The leader tried to escape the scene, but he too suffered a bullet shot in his left leg and crumbled to the ground. The man nodded his head in amazement as the sight of his handiwork with a pistol. Then, let out a quiet chuckle as he emptied out the gun of its spent clip and took a new one from one of the guys he shot.

"They never learn." He said out loud and loaded the new clip into the gun and approached the leader of the group, who as trying to get away from him. The man stood over the fallen leader and pointed the gun at him and was about to shoot.

"Dude... who the fuck are you?" The leader asked, totally frightened that this Italian man from out of town just owned him and his group. They both heard the moans of pain from the other members as they tried to move around after being shot. This led the man to let out a grunt of annoyance seeing them still alive. He picked up the leader of the gang and looked into his eyes.

"Pathetic. Use more damaging bullets next time, buddy." The man answered and with quick reflexes, pistol-whipped the leader in the head and fell to the ground. After surveying the damage he done, the man retrieved the keys to the car and drove off into the heart of the city.

**To be continued... (FINALLY!!)**

In all honestly, I have no right to beg for anyone's forgiveness here. My unnecessary time away was mainly due to my damn job. Life sucks and I have to make money these days. I have a good direction right now and I hope to act on it. So, I do have the next part working on. That is when the plan springs into action. That's all I can say. So, wish me luck if I EVER get it out.

I REALLY need to hit the lottery!

**Mario The World Champion  
9/22/2007**


End file.
